spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Bulimba West
Bulimba West 'is FrogNaveenandFrogTianafan360's, 758HEG’s, XQ23HG’s, 060LAL's, 352KFT's, 977RVD's, 7229AO's, 723GWU's, 024RPT's and 050YAT’s collaboration spoof of the longest-running educational children’s television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children’s Television Workshop), ''Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street ''parody, ''Bulimba West ''has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not set in Bulimba a suburb of the City of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Like many ''Sesame Street ''parodies, ''Bulimba West ''retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. ''Bulimba West ''only takes seasons 5 to 43 of ''Sesame Street ''(Season 5 1973-1974 to Season 43 2011-2012). ''Bulimba West does not use animated opening sequences; instead Bulimba West places the episode code at the beginning of the intro, for Season 5 to Season 32 episodes. Interesting features present in Bulimba West included: * '''Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor ''plays as Big Bird (and dressed as an ostrich-plumed showgirl); * Gordon and Susan both are played by '''Penny Gadget '''and '''Wendy Darling',' '''respectively (both are dressed as an ostrich-plumed showgirl); * David is played by '''Mateo de Alva'; * Bob is played by Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company (and dressed as an ostrich-plumed showgirl); * Cookie Monster is played by Edgar Peepleson of Vampirina; * Sulley and Quasimodo '''plays Biff and Sully; * '''Miss Piggy '''and '''Annie Sue '''plays as Two-Headed Monster respectively; * '''The Cat in the Hat '''plays Grover, and '''Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) '''plays Kermit the Frog; * '''Vampirina plays Count Von Count (she is seen dressed as an ostrich-plumed showgirl), and Mavis '''plays Countess Von Backwards; * Rosita is played by '''Princess Sofia, '''Zoe is played by '''Little Red Riding Hood; * Rosie is Grundgetta, and 'Joy '''from ''Inside Out ''plays Oscar the Grouch; Cast * Elmo - Baby Kermit (''Muppet Babies; 2018) * Bob - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Big Bird - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Gordon and Susan - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Bert - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Ernie - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * David - Mateo de Alva (Elena of Avalor) * Maria - Doris (Caillou) * Luis - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat * Kermit the Frog - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Oscar the Grouch - Joy (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) * Guy Smiley - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Count Von Count - Vampirina (Vampirina) * Countess Von Backwards - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Biff - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Sully - Quasimodo (Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Young Anna (Frozen) * Prairie Dawn - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Two-Headed Monster - Miss Piggy and Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Telly Monster - Fear (Inside Out) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Peaches (Ice Age) * Baby Natasha - Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana (Moana) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Baby Fozzie (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Merry Monster - Disgust (Inside Out) * Herry Monster - Boris (Caillou) * Ovejita - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Chicago the Lion - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Mr. Glopper - ??? * Linda - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Miles - Anger (Inside Out) * Olivia - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gabi - Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) Gallery Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bob Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Big Bird The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Grover Episodes, character images, season images, and misc. Logos and Intro History Character Images Direct-to-Video Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:FrogNaveenandFrogTianafan360 Category:758HEG Category:XQ23HG Category:060LAL Category:352KFT Category:977RVD Category:7229AO Category:723GWU Category:024RPT Category:050YAT Category:Brisbane City Council